Freedom Wars the story of Bob
by bbailey577
Summary: this is the story of the sinner bob and the days after he met Her all this because of a NORMAL mission
1. Chapter 1

_if you read this can you please comment this is my first fan fiction and just want to see how it goes_

Freedom wars

This is a story about Bob based on the game and how he met her...

Day one

It was just a **normal** mission just go in take down other hostile sinners, (sinners was the name given to those who are imprisoned for the crime of existing) and rescue any civilians, (those who have completed their sentence) in the area. Intel we got was to load up just in case. I had my trusty SL-44/ET a very powerful sniper rifle just for long range fights and for the up close and personal encounters I had a AMW Exodus a spear that is used to give some room. My loadout was unique to my teammates because I was the only one who could fight in any conditions. but my accessory (android who was assigned to give us orders) was the firepower she had a AAW-M3/ES rocket launcher out of all the big guns this takes the top spot in firepower and destruction. The rest of my team where ready for action as the great amount of sinners are teams were made out of a four man group. Well silver is are medic she is the. Most caring person till you hurt her or her team, then she goes berserk on any sinner or enemy around (the nickname silver comes from the flash of her silver Kris knife as it rips apart any abductor). Then was Cal he was are heavy gunner with two Autocannons a MG-M7 and a Dragonfang. This was the normal group we normally got a Newby to train in the field but not this time we got the she-devil herself Natalia woo. So the thought in my mind was this mission is serious.

We were on the drop ship flying to the Abandoned city sector when Cal made his usual comment "are we there yet", knowing fully well that we were going to be on this tense and silent ride for another hour or so, so like every mission before me and silver reply with "no shut up", so for five minutes the silence continued, and then he asked the question again but Natalia beat us to the shut up she snapped "speak again and I will double your sentence sinner" the disgust in her voice was on a new level, shes in a bad mood so that means a serious mission great just what I needed to have in my mind as I get ready.

It had been under a minute since we landed when She started giving orders to my team Iwas not having this after this, I will have a **word** with her after this mission but because she was a good sinner I will let her do her thing but I found my usual spot on top of the main building in the courtyard I used my thorn, (a long type of rope that can be sent over 25 feet from a launcher attached to my right arm), to get up to the top and then looked through my scope to see if there were any enemies i'm glad that I did

From my sniping point I could see the sinners surrounding the civilian, but this civilian had a thorn and a gun so I radio my team to run to help and jumped of the building shooting the thorn using it as a swing to launch me up into the air try as I was falling slowly to the ground I aimed my gun and took one shot at the sinner, Who now had a Aftershadow pointing at the civilians neck, (a massive long blade similar to a katana), the bullet hit the target in the shoulder and he went down his comrades were frantically looking where the shot come from but I had already used my thorn to latch on to a random building. I dropped down gently, checked my ammunition in my SL-44 seeing that I had enough rounds I pulled my Exodus from my back replacing the SL-44. Thoughts in my mind was had my teammates started attacking cause I don't want a group of sinners vs me fight.

I was in luck as I ran round the corner Cal. Started firing to cover me. I saw another sinners going for the civilian so I threw my Exodus at him hoping it would get there in time.

It did collide with him (him from what I could see) and the force from the impact launch him into the air as he flew. Great now charging. At the enemy bare handed as I ran I saw the Aftershadow that belonged to the sinner i shot while I was in the air. So continuing my run I started running for the sword and as I reached down to pick it up I heard. A click behind me. I know that a gun was pointed at my head I heard that was a loud crack and i turned round to see the sinner on the floor in a puddle of his own blood Kris sticking out his back. my first thought was silver but when i looked at the handle it was black like a normal Kris not silver like Silvers modified one, so as I turn around, I saw her smiling at me blood covering her blond hair and her face, she was wearing a black coat it looked leather but what struck me more was that she was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one

"Hey sinner" She called out with a voice that i could never forget. I was going to thank her for saving me but she had already left running with the Kris that she drew from a dual sheath on her back hacking at any sinner in her way after all the sinners were taken down by my group and Her. I went to fetch my Exodus from wherever I threw it, I found it and not a minute to spare as i grabbed my Exodus, a roar as loud as thunder raged across the silence. The team who by this time came down to meet me started staring eyes wide open because we knew what was making that roar and it was not friendly.

So I turned round and started looking for our target the female sinner, (not a civilian like we were told another** conversation** with Natalia it seems), but as my eyes catch a glimpse of her I also see what we were dreading an abductor (giant robot) but this wasn't any normal abductor it had to be a Ramosa. Imagine a tiger now make it robotic and add bat like wings which are blue on the average Ramosa class abductor it also has like exhaust pipes running down its two front legs now that's the body done. Its eyes are that of a deep cobalt soulless and mechanical the colour is not just present in its eyes it's wings have the colour in them also the deadly claws that will slice anyone to pieces.

That is why my team nickname this class as (electric death) it might sound stupid but at least we know what to look out for. Know I saw the Ramosa I called out to Cal to get ready to fight, where was She Natalia and silver where She was nowhere to be seen I really need to find out her name.

Unable to find her I set my focus on the Ramosa who has now spotted me and has started charging towards me fangs bared. Being a Code 6 sinner only a few things scare me Natalia when she's angry, Uwe when he's angry, being surrounded by a group of hostile sinners, but none of the compare to a Ramosa charging at you with its fangs bared that is pure terror, so after I got over the fear I made my self-focus see it running towards me I started running as well but with my Exodus out judging the time till we collide.

10 seconds…9 seconds... , thoughts running through my mind to run but this is one of the ways my team stays out of its reach, 8 seconds…. 7 seconds…..6 seconds…, now thinking about Her, what's her name, why she was surrounded by sinners in the first place, her smile and that voice, 5 seconds.. time to get ready i could see the Ramosa is to close for comfort, 4 seconds... , I slammed down the tip of my Exodus into the ground using the momentum to launch me up into the air and above the now confused Ramosa.

Now I am above its back i slam the Exodus into its right wing, (if we get rid of the wings it can't use any airborne attacks on us), it struck the mechanical wing right where I wanted it to hit. Now having a grip on the Ramosa because the Exodus is buried in between the right wing and it's back, I pulled out the Flare Knife that was in the sheath on my right arm and the other one my left arm. A Flare Knife is basically a heated knife that cuts through abductor parts like a normal knife through butter. I then gave my team the signal to distract the Ramosa so it doesn't throw me of its back.

They responded with the distraction i needed someone (Cal) threw a flash grenade. Sometimes it is nice to be warned with them things. Anyway I set both Flare Knifes onto the Ramosa's left wing as the sound of the metal burning was deafening on its own let alone the roar of the Ramosa you are trying to destroy. A few seconds later, Even though the constant struggle to not be thrown of the back of the Ramosa made it feel like minutes, The left wing of the Ramosa was served, Now I retuned the Flare Knifes to their sheaths and grabbed my Exodus knowing that what I was planning to do is going to work.

I jumped still holding on to the Exodus but bringing all my weight down onto the spear as I landed it started moving so I did the same thing this time I felt the Exodus move significantly so for the last time I jumped but the Ramosa must of knew what I was doing because as I was in the air it reared up on its hind legs and now hanging on the shaft of the spear the weight was too much for the spear to take it slipped from the position it was in **but** as it was coming out the movement turned the spears head so that it sliced the last bit of metal tearing the right wing from its socket. I achieved what I wanted to do but I hit the ground hard and I mean hard.

The now frenzied Ramosa turned towards me its eyes lifeless I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for the end my last thought was that I wanted to know Her name why I don't know I was just compelled by a gut feeling inside. My mind was cursing at its self for my last though being about her or was it.

There she was with the Aftershadow falling from the sky must of use the thorn to launch herself up but as she came down she used the Aftershadow to slice down on the Ramosa's head cutting it off completely as machine oil now covered her with the already existing blood she just shrugs and says "Hi am Santanna what's your name" I was completely speechless awestruck you might say because I couldn't respond to the Santanna.

_p.s sorry guys that the fight was so long but that is what it feels like in the game just hope you like it_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's two you owe me Sinner" she said grinning like a child who just got candy. My reply was just "what are you on about", she just said as a matter of fact " this is the second time I have saved your life sinner just now and when you had the gun pointed at your head you do get into a lot of trouble don't ya sinner ? What's your name anyway? ". I mumbled my name to her still awestruck of what she had just done

Luckily for me I was saved from making a complete fool of myself by Natalia of all people. Who ran to us and hugged Santanna and said "it's been too long ". Now the saving was useless because for the second time today I was awestruck Natalia "9" woo the she devil was showing this display of emotions that were not hatred wow this Santanna must be something else.

"Well moving on" Santanna said after struggling out of Natalia's bear hug she then looked at me and then said to Natalia "is this, the one you said about because I want him". I was confused and spoke what I was think before I could stop myself "excuse me" I blurted out sarcastically, one of my many talents according to Cal, "I want him even more now can I have him Nat please pretty please" Santanna said with the most innocent voice I have heard it was like she was an actual child even I wanted to do what she said, Natalia regained her composure speaking in her normal commanding tone "we'll see he needs to make the choice" the only reply to that was Santanna Saying "ohh okay" like a spoiled child who hasn't got what she wanted well good I'm no toy.

After introducing Santanna to the team we decided to go back to base. But at least this time the journey was fun because we had Cal in his failed attempts to talk to Santanna who kept putting him off and staring at me. Hey I'm not complaining but it seems to me that there is something else about this person something under the childish nature and I couldn't wait to find out. What was I thinking I have only seen this girl for one day not even that and she already is taking up most of my thoughts?

After Cal realised he wasn't going to get a conversation he decided to try speak to Natalia big mistake. "So Nat how do you know miss silent and deadly over there" gesturing towards Santanna. "Insulting a higher level sinner are we Cal that is a hundred and fifty years extra and another 100 years for distracting a member of the Office of Peace and Stability. Have fun working off that sentence worm" she said in her happiest tone I think the she devil could manage, you only hear this tone when she is punishing someone, Luckily for Cal I stepped in "excuse me Natalia the mission requirements that YOU gave us stated we are rescuing a citizen so he can't be blamed for any crimes of interacting with a sinner of a higher code because he didn't know that Santanna was a sinner."

Naturally I was right and Natalia hated it. "Okay then you is right shame you turned down my offer knowing all of the laws of the panopticon and all" she muttered, like Santanna did when she was told that she had to ask me she couldn't have me. To cut a story short Natalia offered me a job at the Office of Peace and Stability because I knew more about the law than she did at times but I turned her down because I couldn't give the sanctions as lightly as she does. To cut the tension Santanna said "cute, strong and smart I think I'm in love". .tt.e she said slow making sure everyone heard that part. I went form a strong minded individual to a muttering school boy my head repeating the words in my mind "cute" she thinks I'm cute how I know I'm not that bad looking with my blond hair and blue eyes I know I get people chasing after my affection, but cute was something else how could I be cute.

My cheeks must of went red because Cal took his opportunity to make a joke "finally" he said " someone the soldier boy has a crush on I thought you was emotionless and all" Silver came to my rescue and said smugly to Cal "well I don't see you with anyone I thought you had eyes for our "Soldier boy" even Natalia laughed at that joke, she has such a nice laugh but you rarely hear it, thankfully the pilot said to us get ready to land we are home. oh I couldn't wait I looked out of the window and saw that we were landing on top of the panopticon' "that is for the special operations" I said to Santanna who finally realised the little trip was over and she told me what she wanted **me** for.

"Well Bob Welcome to Pandora" she announced, I just muttered "Pandora" oh she was waiting for that comment "Pandora is a unique task force inside the Panopticon that are tasked with destroying any of the 5 special class abductors and highly wanted sinners that normal Sinners couldn't handle for example Abel "Strafe" Balto who was taken down by the hero MC.", I replied with "what MC worked for you", the reply I got to that was "No silly MC created Pandora",

After that I just asked her where do I sign up that got me a devilish grin. "silly you already have been". Santanna just laughed at the confusion across my face "didn't you know that was your code P entrance exam" After the confusion died down I got a pure burst of anger which luckily for me Natalia was still here "Natalia a WORD please", she saw the anger in my eyes and just calmly said "you would of turned me down if I didn't tell you, how could we let the **only** sinner who got to code 6 in a day, a day none the less.". the anger went as quickly as it arrived I know that was true but as my little bit of revenge I told my accessory what law as a member of the Office of Peace and Stability and you see her sentence go red as a thousand years was added to her sentence.

_P.S. sorry it took so long hope you enjoy it _


End file.
